Albus Potter and the King's Heart
by LionsHeir
Summary: A new generation begings. And with this new generation comes new characters, new adventures and new mysteries. Trouble seems to follow even the Potter children as Albus learns that Hogwart might house more then just books and spells.
1. Killian's Close

**Summary: A new generation beggings. And with this new generation comes new characters, new adventures and new mysteries. Trouble seems to follow even the Potter children as Albus learns that Hogwart might house more then just books and spells. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Books, or anything that you might find in them.**

– CHAPTER ONE –

KILLIAN'S CLOSE

It was well pass midnight and the streets of Edinburgh had little life to it. The bright full moon gave the Royal Mile an eery and haunted atmosphere. A man wearing a cape guided a group of turists through the streets, telling chilling tales of the city. Some girls in the group giggled nervously as they passed a gated close. A CRACK echoed from beyond the gates, but the group was now too far to have noticed.

Hermione stood in the shadows of the narrow entry. She was immidietly assalted by cold air of the night. She cursed herself for not bringing a her travelling cloak, she should have known, with the end of August came the cold air. At least it wasn't raining. Hermione released her hair from the bun she wore letting it fall in elegant curls down midway her back, this should keep her neck a little more protected. She looked down the close, opposite way of the gate, she could see it opened into a courtyard. With fast steps she made her way down the path, her arms around her slim body, attempting to keep warm. Hermione wanted to get this done quickly, she had a six-month baby to get back to. Her mind wandered to Rosie, she had to drop her out at Ginny's after Ron had sent her a disturbing message concerning Harry. She prayed he was wrong.

The clancks of her heals stopped as she reached the courtyard. Old buildings surrounded the square, and in front of her, a few meter away was a man she recognised as Harry. Harry stood in front of a great stone staircase that as it reached the second floor it divided into two, at the end of either stairs was large oakwood doors and above them, carved in the stone read "BOYS" and "GIRLS". On the very top of the building, above the 4rd floor was a Clock telling her it was 3 in the morning. Underneath the clock, in an elegant iron sign, it read "St. Clair's Home For Children". There was no light in the square but the moon above them, giving the place a chilling atmosphere.

"Harry." She called louder then she anticipated, but in the dead silent of the night even a whisper would sound like a scream. Harry turned around, she could see the surprised features of his face in seeing her there, on his arms was a bundle of cloth. "Ron told me. He sent me a message. He told me what you were doing…"

"I'm not taking chances, Hermione. It's better like this. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened…" Harry's voice was hoarce, she could sense doubt in his voice, and she could tell he was trying more to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

Hermione sighted, forgetting about the cold. She crossed the courtyard, stepping closer to Harry, she manage to see a small face in the bundles he was carrying. She looked at him, locking her brown eyes into his green. She knew. She knew Harry saw himself in the kid. "How old is she?"

"A day. Maybe two. No more that a week, though." He answered steadly.

"How did she survive?" Hermine looked back at the small baby. She was smaller than Rose had been when she was born. A small smiled played on her lips at the memory.

"Don't know. And no scars either." He gave a half hearted laugh, Hermione smiled at it.

"Does she have a name?" Hermione took the baby from Harry, who willingly gave in.

"If she did, they didn't write it down."

"We could name her. We could protect her, Harry." She plead him.

"She's muggle, Hermione." Harry smiled at his friend's kind heart, "She doesn't belong with us."

"She'll never know her parents."

"And no one will ever know about her." He said breathing out. She looked at him as he looked at the child. He was more sure now of what had to be done then when he arrived. Hermione could tell he made up his mind. "It's the only way we can really protect her."

"Harry, you don't even know who you're protecting her from. You don't even know if she needs protection." Hermione could see clearly why Harry had chosen to do this, it was easy to see, but she needed him to be sure. Condeming a child to a life of not knowing her family wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"The entire case is just filled with loose ends. An entire muggle family dead. No signs of tortures, just well aimed killing curses. When he entered that house the plan was to not let anyone leave." Harry's hand ran through his hair in exasperation. "The Hemimsworth weren't your standerd muggles either. They must have pissed someone off." He mumbled quietly.

Hermione looked at the man before her. He was suffering with the choice. He had alreay made up his mind, but he was still struggling. She looked at him as he let out a desperate breath and turned towards the moon, as if waiting for the answer. The baby stirred slightly in her arms. She knew what Harry was thinking, she was thinking the same thing. If Dumbledor had done this with Harry, if he had kept Harry's survival a secret, what would have changed? He wouldn't have been famous. There wouldn't have been a boy who lived. Voldemort would have never seeked him out when he needed his blood to make a new body. He would have never returned. "Had a lot of secrets, the Heminsworth?" Hermione asked calmly, she too had made up her mind.

"And it's seems like it all died with them." Harry nodded , he was tired, she could tell. He also had a baby waiting for him at home.

Hermione adjusted the baby in her arms – she was heavy for her size – and walked passed Harry towards the staircase. Harry followed her with his eyes. "Well then, let's make sure this secret does as well." Holding the baby with one arm she took out her wand and conjured a moses basket, placing the baby inside. She went all the way up to the door under the GIRLS sign, and left the baby there. Harry watched her from the bottom of the stairs, a mixture of relief and doubt show on his face, but Hermione's reassuring look calmed him down.

They left Killian's Close together, leaving behind a nameless baby in a basket. They left knowing that from that moment on they wouldn't be able to recognize her anymore. She had no name, no stricking features…no one would ever know about the survivor of the Heminsworth Murder.


	2. The Secret in the Wand

–CHAPTER 2 –

THE SECRETS IN THE WAND

Camden Roes was the most beautiful girl Albus had ever seen in his life. When he saw her at Florrish and Blotts he thought she was an angel. She had milky white skin, bright blue eyes, and a long wavy platinum blond hair. Her lips were beatifully well designed and bright red in contrast to her exceptionaly pale skin. He had bumped into her when he was looking for the transfiguration textbook. He wasn't even able to say sorry, he just stood there starring at her. She starred back. He had tried to smile, but it probably came off as a grimace since she turned on the spot and walked back the way she had come. After a moment of readjusting himself he walked back to the counter where Aunt Mya was collecting book from his cousin's arms and settling them on the counter. Camden Roes was at the counter as well, in hand with a short, brown haired, curvy woman.

"Did you find it Albus?" his aunt asked, snapping him from his thoughts about how perfect Camden's hair cascaded down her back.

"Find what?"

"Your book? _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. You didn't find it?" Rose, his cousin, was at her mother's side looking at him with myrth, trying (and failing myserably) not to laugh at him.

"Oh, er...no." He had forgotten all about the book.

"That's all right." Said the man behind the counter, an old man with large crooked glasses. "I think I have some left in the deposit. This time of year these book seem to fly out off the shells." The man disapeared into the backroom.

"Last minute shopping, too?"Asked the woman who was holding hands with Camden, she had a kind smille and was dressed in muggle clothing.

"Yes, buying first year books for my daughter and nephew." Answere Aunt Mya.

"Oh me too! This is my daughter, Camden. I'm Diane Roes. Muggle." Mrs. Roes said with smile and a quick laugh as she exdended her hand and Aunt Mya shook it.

"Hermione Granger. And this is my daughter Rose and Nephew Albus. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Roes sent both him and Rose a warm smile. Her eyes were the same perfect blue of Camden's eyes. "Are you by any change related to the Roes that work at the Improper Use of Magic Office?"

"Oh yes. Anthony Roes. His my husband, he's at work now. Are you a college of his?"

Albus could not take his eyes off of her. Camden had now wondered to a shell of books labled Fictitious Muggle Fiction, reading the backcover of _Mr. Wollohezez's Trip to Work Using The Tube_ by Wanda Woogough. He could just spend all day looking at her, admiring her golden hair...Albus only stopped starring when he heard his Aunt call for him, she was already out the door. Wasn't she just talking to Camden's mum? He looked up at the woman who gave him a smile and a wave, then he turned around and walked out of the store.

"Are you allright there Al?"His aunt asked.

"Er... yeah." he answred and quickly remember. "My transfiguration book! We didn't get it!" he was ansious to get back inside the store. Any reason was a good reason to go back.

"It's here Al, it's here. The manager got from the stock." Aunt Mya grabbed the book from one of the bags to show him.

"Oh." was all he manage. He didn't remember seeing the man from the counter return from the backroom.

"Really Al, what's gotten into you? Fallen in love have you? Camden, over there, strikes your fancy?" Rose taunted him gesturing to the shop.

"Shut it, Rose!" Al barked at her.

"Come on, by now you're mother's probably finished shopping with James." Aunt Mya said to Albus as she handed him his bag with books. She turner to Rose giving her her bags "And your father is probably waiting for us at the store."

"Mother, do you think we can buy me a new pair of robes? I saw this one pair at Lavender's Outlooks, they are so cute! They have these buttons on the side-" Rose skipped ahead of her mother lifting her hands filled with bags, attempting to show exactly where the buttons on the robe where, but Aunt Mya didn't seem interested as she just kept walking determined to get to Uncle George's store quickly.

"Sweety, we bought you a new pair of robes last week. And you certainly don't need anymore." Rose face turned from a smile to a frown, her shoulders hunched as she allowed her mother to walk in front of them.

Rose sulked the rest of the trip. Even when they meet Albus' mum in Uncle George's shop she didn't lighten up. James, Albus' older brother, who had been shopping with their mother, tried making her laugh by making Lily's pigtails spin like a windmill with the Spinster Sticker. But Rose didn't find it amusing. She even snubbed him for using his own sister for pranks, ignoring the fact that Lily actually liked being pranked.

Lily was Albus'and James' younger sister. She was 9 and she worshiped the floor James walked on. Albus knew James was Lily's favorite brother but rhat didn't bother knew that she was more attached to James because he was away most of the year. But now he would too, leaving Lily alone with their parents and sometime Hugo (Rose's brother)when he would go and visit them. He couldn't help but wonder if, when they returned from Hogwarts, who would she choose to spend more time with? Either way it didn't matter. Albus knew that while Lily always went to James for a good laugh or just to burn some energy, she went to Albus when she wanted to talk about the new toy wands she bought (she had a collection of fake wands ) and it was to Albus' room she'd always go whenever she had nightmares. On days out, like Diagon Ally, however, she'd always go with James, because she knew he would have a thing or two planned especifficaly to make their parents red in the face.

When Albus caught up his mother at the store, it seemed James had already done something. Her normally well kept red hair was wild and sticking at odd ends, as if she had been running her hands through it, her face was flushed and her sleaves rolled up (which was never a good sign, as the Potter children learned over the years). Even Uncle George, who usually could calm down his sister, was clearly avoiding the Potter matriarch.

Thirty minutes later the entire family, save Albus'and Rose's fathers, were on the streets. Ginny and Lily were going to stop by the Ice Cream Parlour while Aunt Mya took Albus and Rose to get their wands, but Albus'sister seemed to be the only nine yar old that prefered to go a wand shop rather then eat ice cream.

"But I wanna see them get their wands, mum!" Lily sulked.

"Lily, dear, it's a small shop. We don't need – "

"Are You Taking them to Alfradique's? Or to Sully's? There's also Driget down the street, but I don't like him much. Sully's really good, but he only works with 3 wood types and many strange cores, but his shafts are really pretty. There is this one I saw on his catalog that was carved with hundreds of small flowers, it was really pretty, but it was made of yew. They say it isn't good to decorate a yew wand too much. But I think the best is Alfradique 'cause he learned with Ollivander, and he was the best –"

"ALRIGHT, WE'LL GO!" Ginny yelled she knew that once she started her rambling on wands there was no way to stop her. Lily wasn't fased by her mother's yelling, instead she had plastered on her face a gooffy smile that reminded Ginny too much of Ron.

They got at the shop just as the sun was starting to set, the crowd on the streets were thining, but inside Alfradique's Wand Shop it was overly crowded. On their way to the wand shop they bumped into Ron, Rose's Dad, and Hugo, her brother, talking to Albus' Godfather and Hogwarts Professor, Neville Longbottom, who was accompanying a muggleborn first year.

The girl he was with looked like a boy. She had short darkbrown hair and was wearing denim overalls that were too big for her, and a heavy set of dirty boots and an old purple cloche hat with an ugly blue flower on it. But she gave him a friendly smile and extended her hand out for him when she learned that he, too, was a first year. "My name's Gigi. Gigi St. Claire." Albus shook her hands notecing her Scottish accent.

"Albus." He said simply.

"I'm Rose."Rose cut in taking the new girls hand and shaking it. "It's my first year too. Have you gotten your wand yet?"

"Not yet, we were still looking for some books. They're very peculier, the books. Some were hard to find." The girl answered.

"We were heading there now when we met Ron."Added Neville. "Have you got your wand, Al?"

Before Al could answere his mother who was being insistently pulled by Lily cut in "We're heading to Alfradique's now. the kids are getting a bit restless."

"Well, we were going for Driget's shop."Neville said, looking divided between joining his friends or taking the girl to Driget's.

Lily stopped her pushing. "But Alfradique's is better. Besided Driget's probably closed now. His is the first shop to close Diagon Ally. He's a lazy bum."

"Lily!" Ginny called at her daughter.

Neville looked at he wrist watch and agreed that Driget's shop had probably already closed. "That leaves Alfradique's shop."

Lily gave a cheerfull yelp to which the girl, Gigi, tugged on Neville's robes making him hunch over leveling with her. She whispered something in his ear and looked worried. Neville smiled at her and replied with a quiet "We'll manage."

The group, at first tried to stay all inside the shop, but it proved unmanageable. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione voluntered to stay outside with James. Uncle Ron was a bit more resistent, but nontheless pretended to be content in watching his eldest daughter get her first wand from the window. Inside was the 3 kids who were getting their wands: Albus, Rose and Gigi. Lily was there only because no one was able to convince the kid to leave. Not even with candy bribes or gift certificates from the Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Ginny was there as the responsible for Al and Rose, and Neville was there for Gigi.

"Who'll be the first?"Asked Alfradique. He was a man that was difficult to say the age. He had young eyes, but the wrincke in his face told another story. He was quite agile as he moved around the store to look for Rose's wand, who insited in being the first. Measuring tapes flyed around her as Alfradique looked on the many shelfs of the small place, turning back every now and then to see what the tape was meassuring. "Alright, young lady, let's try this one." He took a white wodden wand from a box handing it to Rose. "This is a 11 inch – "

"Cherry wood! Isn't it? It's Cherry! I bet it's unicorn hair!" Lily shouted. Ginny sent her a stern glance, but she seemed imune. Lily had eyes only to the wand.

"Er..well, not quite," said Alfradique, "it's oakwood. But you right about the unicorn hair."he added quickly giving the girl a surprised smile to which she returned. "10 inch oakwood, with the core of a unicore tail hair. A bit springy."

Rose angrily swished her wand, clearly not happy that Lily had interupted her spotlight. A paper that had been laying lazingly on the table rose only to be burst into flames. Alfradique quickly to the wand from her. "Clearly not this one."

"Try a 10 1/2 inch wand. They say that when the wand is too big it can get agressive." Lily interupted again, and again received a warning look from her mother. Rose looked like she would have rather swished the wand at Lily.

Alfradique, however, thought it amusing, and gave in to the child's will. "A 10 ½ you say? Let's see" he went back to another shelf. Lily was now jumping on her spot. "10 ½ inch, cherry,"Lily squealed "Hippogriff's talon, pleasently supple." He gave the wand to Rose who took it looking solemnly nauseated. She flicked the wand towards some shelf that stood close to where Lily was, but the boxes trembled slightly, some of them falling to the floor. "What do you think?" Alfradique questioned Lily, who was positivly beaming with happiness.

"it's the right size but wrong core." she said fast.

"Oh no, the core is right."Lily's face dropped, but Alfradique quickly remedied it, "Let's see then, if the Core is right what needs to change?"

"The wood, the size and the strengh." She recited, the smile returning to her face.

"Very good!" he went over to yet another shell grabbing a box on the very top "how about a 10 ¾ inch, Holly?"

"Holly? For Rose? Nahh"Lily shook her head violently. Rose was now fuming at the young girl.

Alfradique laughed, "Let's just give it a try. It's bit pliable, I think you'll find it rather conforting."

Rose again took the wand looking very frustrated and gave it a swish and the object on the table rose elegantly in the air. "this is it." She whispered looking awestruck. "This is my wand!"she said louder. "Mum! Dad! This is my WAND!" she called at the window where her parent had been watching the entire time smiling and clapping for her.

It was the same process for Albus. Alfradique started off with a wand (11 ½ inch, ash, dragon heart-string) making Lily guess what it was, and when it didn't work he would ask her what should change. Lily suggested they try one with demiguise hair, Alfradique was amused at the girl's knowledge and gave in to her whim, but as he had predicted it was too weak for Al, who, in the end, got and 11 inch Hawthorn Phoenix feather ( "Just like Dad's!" he called to his mum), supple with a knobby surface. It was perfect, the wand complimented him like he never thought possible.

Ginny payed for the wands, giving Rose's hers as a way of apologising for Lily's behavior. "We should go now. You're father is probably getting off work right now. I told him we were to meet for dinner." Ginny stirred Lily away from the counter thanking the man for his pacience, Albus was already outside holding his box close to his chest. Only when he looked back at the shop did he see Neville and girl starting to pick a wand. She looked nervous, no doubt intimidated by Lily's thorough knowledge of wandlore.

Truth was that everybody, was flabegasted by Lily's obcession with wands. She had quite a collectio of toy wands and different store catalogs. She even asked her Godmother Luna to bring her from abroad, during her many travels, different catalogs and books on the local types of cores and woods. Even though Lily had never really read any of her books entirely, it was still impressive that she had manage to remember so much information on the subject. It was even more impressive considering that she sometime couldn't even remember to put her socks on.

His trunk was all packed and Al was ready to go. Having packed all the book, suplies and robes he'd bought earlier in the week, Albus Potter found his room to be quite empty. He couldn't believe he would be finnaly leaving home to go to Hogwarts. At the same time that he could wait to get on Hogwarts Express he was a bit scared. It wouldn't be easy living miles away from Mum and Dad, sure he had loads of cousins that were already there, and he would have Rose in his year..but still, the butterflies in his stomach told him that he was a bit aprehensive. Running a hand throught his heplessly messy hair he looked around one last time, cheking if he had packed everything. _OK, robes, books, caldron, set of crystal phials, gloves, cloak –_

A loud BANG came from behind Al, and through the door came James and Lily holding some of Uncle George's toy wand that when swished a rubber snake would burst from the tip. They sang and dance all the way to Al's bed where they started to jump and continually swishing the wands, more rubber snakes flying from the tips. They sang loud, and each was singing in different tunes to the old Hogwarts song:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, warty, Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_AND OUR DEAR ALBUS WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN_

They screamed the last made up portion of the song, completely overpowering Al's crys for them to get down from him bed. Realizing that they wouldn't listen to him, he took one of his pillows and hit James right at the back of his head making him fall, boucning on the bed. Al knew there would be retaliation. A pillow war had just started.

As Albus and James kept throwing well aimed pillows at each other, Lily kept singing the song swishing the wands and dodging the occasional pillow thrown her way. She let out a loud humorouse laugh when James abandoned the pillow and grabbed Albus' head in a lock.

"Get off, James!"came Al's protests.

"I AM THE SORTING HAT!" James bellowed, not even budging from Al's struggles to get loose. "Let's take a look inside that empty head of yours" he continued with a deep husky voice. Al's protests became higher when James started giving him a nuggie.

"G'OFF, James!"

"Ahh, we have a cry-baby!" James howlered, Lily Laughed, still jumping, but stopping at time to catch her breath, Al kept struggling, "And a Whinner! I'll say, you belong in SLYTHERIN!"

Lily jumped higher, letting out new howles of laughter. Al manage to get losse and quickly grabbed the pillow James had dropped and aimed a perfect hit to James head. James laughed histericly "Only telling what I see! Don't kill the messenger, mate!" he too grabbed a pillow restarting the fight. Al tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself.

"What about me, James? What's my house?" Lily giggled wanting badly to join in the fight.

Al and James stopped for a small fraction and exchanged mishcieviouse smiled. They turned to Lily when James said, "You'll be a Huffle PUFF" and Lily was thrown into the matress by James' powerfull pillow. Albus joined in, Lily's childish high pitched laugh was clearly heard over her brother's .

"But let's- not- forget" Al said in between blows "about RavenCLAW" he dropped his pillowd and started tickling her, James followed as Lily's mixed cryes of "Nooo"and laughs were heard.

"Stop! That's not fair!" she yelled in between histerical laughs, trying to sound serious. The boys payed her no mind.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET?" Al's mother bursted in the room, her arms crossed. Al and James stopped immediately, but Lily kept on laughing. She only stopped whe Al nudged her. "it's passed eleven, and tomorrow we wake up early." She looked all her children.

Al could hardly hear what she was saying, he was much more occupied in trying to hold on to his mirth. James was on the same boat, but doing a much poor job. Al could hear him laughing quietly, which just made him want to laugh even hearder. Lily, too, was quickly trying to hold on. Of course, Ginny noticed.

"James, have you finished packing?" she narrowed her eyes at him. James sobered up, but with and apolegedic smiled said,

"It's a work in progress…"

"Then I suggest you go finish it. Would be a shame if you lost the train because you couldn't find your lucky socks."

"But I don't have a lucky socks!" he said indignantly, apparently forgetting he was being scolded.

"James, GO!" and he was quickly reminded. James jumped up and ran out the door.

"Lily – " She started.

"Do you want me to go and pack too?" she said, hope shinning through her eyes.

"What? No! You still got two year before Hogwarts. Go clean your room, there's wands everywhere. Bursh your teeth and straight to bed!" Lily mumbled incoherently and walked out.

"And you – "

"All packed!" he said quickly, poiting to his trunk that stood by his writign desk.

"Go to bed, then. Get some rest." She said sternly.

"Hey Al,"James popped by his mother, re-entering Al's room. James didn't see Ginny taking in a deep breath. "Why don't you go _SlytherIN _to bed while I walk out the _GryffinDOOR_" he walked back out, breaking into a run from his mother. Al let out a laugh, but contained it when his mother sent him a glare. But Al didn't fail to see, as she was closing the door ( no dooubt heading to James' room next) a small smile playing at her lips.

**Hope you guys liked it so far. Pleas tell me what you think! Just leave a nice little review telling me if I should continue! Thanks!**


	3. The Chocolate Frog Cards

**So this is chapter 3. Now I plan on updating this every week or so, i think it's healthy when a story comes out regularly... Hope you guys enjoy it! and don't forget to Review! let me know what you think!**

–CHAPTER THREE –

THE CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS

Albus Severus Potter, son of Ginevra and Harry Potter, was officially freaking out. Of course, to anyone else, Albus just had a nervous smile as he walked into King's Cross, but he knew better. His thoughts were barely coherent, and the only string of thought he could hold on to, as his brother James teased him about school, was: "I won't be in Slytherin!".

In the car ride, James had out done himself in the matter of annoying Al. He had got under his skin , telling him about the horrible beasts that took the students to the castle, the terrifying Ghosts that haunted the place, the dungeon's labyrinth where some students were known to have ventured there and never returned. Al knew, deep down, that none of it was true, but the sleepless night seemed to have rebooted his brain and all he could think of was the Hogwarts James was painting him. That's when he started to freak out. Not only did James' portrail of Hogwarts sounded awfully frighting, he also insited that Albus would be placed in Slytherin, where, acordingo to James, all of the dangerous things seemed to be at.

The idea of beeing placed in Slytherin was absurd. He kept telling himself. Both his Mother and Father had been Gryffindors. Hell, his entire family had been Gryffindor. There was only onefamily member, that he knew of, that wasn't a Gryffindor. And that was his oldest cousin Victoire and she was a Raveclaw. The thought calmed him down some. It also helped when his dad told him that the Sorting Hat took his choice for consideration. It didn't help when Uncle Ron said he'd disown anyone who wasn't in Gryffindor.

As Al was waving good-byes to his parents out the window he couldn't help but think that it didn't matter anymore, the debate was useless. By the end of the day he would be in the dormitories of whatever house fate chose to send him to. He just wished it was Gryffindor.

As soon as the station was only a dot in the horizon, James was already up and grabbing his trunk from the compartment they had entered, with already one foot out the door Rose snaped.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"To find my mates?" James said, and while stroking his jaw he added, "I know I still have some baby fat on me, but I'm not a first year you know."

Rose scowled at him. James did not have baby fat. In fact he had grown quite thin in the summer. He had his father square jaw and almond shapped chocolatte brown eyes, his hair was a think dark red, that he tried to make it look messy, but it would always end up straighten out, covering his eyes (something their mother hated, and had, in more that one occasion, threaten to cut his bangs. James always got away though.). Everyone said that he was a perfect mixture of Harry ad Ginny. He always said that he had got the best of both.

"So you're just gonna leave us?" Rose asked.

James looked surprised. "I'm not gonna stay here and babysit you two. I actually have friends that are waiting for me. So if you'll excuse me," he did a little bow, "I'm gonna look for Sweets." With that he left.

"I can't believe him. Choosing strangers over family!" Rose crossed her arms and sulked, in a way only Rose seemed to be able to do.

"I'm a bit glad." Said Albus, strange relieved his brother was gone. His thoughts were starting to make sense again. "He kept insisting I'd end up in Slytherin."

"Well you're not, are you? No one in our family's been sorted out of Gryffindor."

"Victoire's a Ravenclaw." He reminded her.

"She's french, doesn't count."

"She's half french!" Albus frowned, he was never able to follow Roses thoughts, "And why doesn't she count? She's family!" before Rose could answere the compartment door opened. There stood a a small kid with tanned skin and dark hair.

"Umm…can I sit here?" he asked.

Rose froze. She stared at Albus with wide eyes. Yep, one thing you could say about Rose was that she lacks social skills. She hated meeting new people or making new friends, this hatred was mostly due to the fact that she never measseared the effort to be nice to people. She figured, why would she have to pretend to like some one if she has this huge family that has to love her uncoditinally? In her eyes she didn't need friends when she had truck loads of cousins.

Albus, on the other hand wouldn't mind to be placed in Slytherin if it meant beeing away from his family for a bit. Al loved his family, mind you, but sometimes they could be a bit overwhelming.

"Sure." Al smiled at the boy and immediately helped him with his trunk. Rose glared dagger of betrayl into her cousin, and when that had no effect she grabbed a book from her old beaded bag and sunk deep within the pages.

"I'm Florian, by the way, Florian de Santiago." Said the boy as he sat down beside Rose, across from Al. He made sure to put a lot of space between him and the bushy red-haired girl.

"Albus Potter. Is it your first year?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous. Is it yours too?", Al nodded, Florian turned to Rose, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Rose Weasly. His cousin."she pointed to Albus without looking up from her book.

"So you're from wizarding families? How's that like? I bet you guys know all about magic. My folks aren't magical, you see, they're pretty ordinary."

"Muggle. Your parents are muggle." Rose spoke rudely, as if correcting him. Ah, yes, the finesse of being a Weasly.

Florian stared back at her as he tried to remember if he had said something wrong. "Right. Yeah, my folks are muggle. I haven't got used to that word..."

"Well, you should." She closed her book and stared back at him with her air of Know-it-all, Uncle Ron said she got it from her mother. "Because that's what they are. And you are a muggleborn wizard." She spoke as if she were acusing him of something.

Albus face-palmed. This was why she didn't have friends outside of the family circle. Al knew, after 11 years of being playmates, that Rose wasn't offending him but that's how it always sounded coming from her. Florian himself seemed unsure if she was mean or just ill manered.

"Is it a bad thing? Being muggleborn?" he asked, the traces of the smile he had just minutes ago all gone.

"No-"Albus started but was interrupted by Rose.

"Of course not! Why would you even say that?" she used the same tone of acusation.

"I don't know…just the way you said-"

"My mother is muggleborn and she was named one of the brightest witches in the world. She is Head of The Department of Magical Law Efforcement." She added with an air of supperiority.

Poor Florian seemed completely lost unknowing what was it that he said that made her mad at him. He looked at Albus and found an apologetic smile as he mouthed the word "crazy". Florian made sure to scooch farther from her.

As the sun setted on the horizon Albus gladly told Florian of his every day life in a wizarding family. Things he concidered trivial, such as floo traveling, baffled and fascinated the young man. And the same went for Albus impression of muggle life. Al became very interested in this little device Florian had with him called an Ipod, that was able to contain a large amount of music that Florian himself had picked, so that he could carry it around and listen to whatever music he wanted, whenever he wanted. Rose quickly interviened only to tell them that muggle tecnology didn't work at Hogwarts, and that it was a complete waste bringing the gadget with him.

Aside from Roses rather rude outburst and interventions, the two boy got along incredibly well. The main topic was, of course, Hogwarts. Albus told him everything he knew, which wasn't a lot…and probably most of it was made up by his brother to scare him, but Rose was always there to correct him when he was wrong. Just before the food trolley passed by, Victoire, Al's Ravenclaw cousin had passed by their compartment, making sure everythings fine and remiding them to get into their school robes, which they promptly obeyed – except for Rose who had changed to her robes before they even got on the train.

It was only after having bought almost half of the trolley that Rose started to warm up to the new kid by traiding chocolate frogs cards. "If you get Ronald Weasly, I'll trade anything for it!" she said, while opening one of the many chocolate frogs she bought.

"Weasly? Is he a relative?" Florian asked, looking over his cards.

"He's my dad. He told me that he's in Chocolate Frog Card, but we never found it. They're pretty rare apparently…" Rose opened another one stufing the chocolate in her mouth before it escaped and throwing the card away after seeing that it was another Dumbledore.

"Are you sure he wasn't just joking? Or is he really famous?" asked Florian while trying to catch his elusive chocolatte.

Rose arched her eyebrows and stuck her nose in the air "He fought In a war twenty years ago. Was a real hero, they says."

"Everyone that's our parent's age was in that war, Rose. I think he was joking about the Chocolate Frogs. " Al said, munching on his licorice wands, staying well away from the Chocolate Frog Cards.

"Says the boy who's father is in a card." Rose throwed a card to his face. Sure enough his father looked back at Albus from the card, smiling but looking very uncomfortable.

_Harry James Potter_

_1980 – present_

_The Boy Who Lived, only known survivor of the Avada Kedavra curse and conqueror of Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle. Harry Potter joind the reshuffled Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt at age 17, rising to become Head of said department in 2007._

"That's your dad? Lemme see!" Florian stretched his neck to se the card on Albus' hands, happily taking it when Al handed it to him. "Cool! 'Conqueror of Lord Voldemort' sounds impressive."

"It was during a war they call the Battle of Hogwart. Took place right on the Great Hall of the school, they say. Dad doesn't like to talk much about it. Neither does mum. She says we'll learn when we're older." Albus explained. He never asked about it to his dad, he knew it would only upset him. Lily and James asked a lot, though. Every year on Victoire's birthday they would ask one of the adults to tell them about the war. The story was vague and the answeres seemed always incomplete. The best time to ask was after the party, Uncle Ron had too many shots of firewhiskey, that was usually when they would get more information on what happened.

"Your mum was in the war too?" asked Florian, clearly interested to know more about it.

"Yeah, so was Rose's. Come to think of it…I think every adult in my family was at that war." Albus frowed, he never gad given much thought before. Goosebumps made their way up his spine at the thought of having the entire family in a battle field. He would never forget an illustration he had found in on of his dad's book about war. For a moment he replaced the nameless mamed bodies shown in the illustration by red headed, freckled faced people. He shook his head violently as if trying to physicaly throw the image out of his head.

Florian laughed, oblivius to what was going on Albus head. "You alright there, mate?"

Albus smiled sheapshly, and Rose cut in, her mouth covered in chocolate "He does that to mess his hair even more. He thinks it makes him look cool." She throwed him a smug look. Albus laughed more at the mess his cousin made of herself then of what she said, and Florian quickly joined in soon followed by Rose's giggles.


	4. To Slytherin or not to Slytherin

– CHAPTER FOUR –

TO SLYTHERIN OR NOT TO SLYTHERIN

As night quickly enveloped the Hogwarts Express, Albus knew they were close. Outside the window was only darkness. He was hopping to see a bit of the castle, but it was still out of sight. Everything he felt during the car ride to King's Cross Station came back to Albus. James' voice took over his head telling him over and over again that he was going to Slytherin. Without even a glimps at the castle, the train came to a stop, bringing Albus back from his thoughts.

"Come on Al! Let's go." Called Rose as she was getting her cloak out. The door were opened and students were pouring into the platform. "Do you think we're suppose take our truncks with us?" she said to no one in particular.

"No one else is leaving with them, I gues we leave them here." Said Florian, fastening his cloak as he look outside de window for a brief momente before croosing the compartment and leaving, Rose following behind.

Albus, took a deep breath and stood up, folowing his friends out of the compartment and out on the platform. Almost immedeatly he felt hands taping him on the back, making him loose Rose from sight, as she disapeared in the sea of people.

"Good luck, Al! We'll se you in the Great Hall!" it was the Weasly twins: Lucy and Molly, the were already wearing their Gryffindor robes. Molly had her hat on, and he could se her red Gryffindor tunic neatly buttoned up under her cloak. Her twin, however, had the hat crumpled on her hand, her cloak was falling off her shoulder and she had left the top buttons of her tunic undone. "Hope to see you at the Gryffindor's Welcome Party!" yelled Lucy waving her hat.

As the twins left, Albus felt a hard clap on his back and a hand ruffled his hair. "Hey there Al, where's Rosie?" The hand that ruffled his hair was Dominique's, Victoire's sister. She was undenyably beatiful. She had inherited the Weasley firey hair and sparkling blue eyes, but the Aunt Fleur's veela charm. On his other side was Fred, a tall dark skinned man with a messy afro, he was the one that had slapped him on the shoulder.

" I think she's gonne to meet Hagrid over at the boats." Albus replied, relieved to se friendly faces.

"We have to get going. See you at the Sorting! Good Luck!" Fred said and left with Dominique. At distance he also saw James with Roxanne (Fred's sister) and some friends, but before he could make eye contact he left to follow Hagrid's loud voice calling all first years to the boat.

He quickly spotted Hagrid and right by him was Rose and Florian, who was gaping at the size of Hagrid that stood 3 times taller than them. "Hey Hagrid!" he greated the Half-giant.

" 'Ello there Al!" Said Hagrid, "Nervous are we? Afraid ye might not be in Gryffindor?" he smiled, and albus returned him with a nervous smile. Hagird laughed. "Not'ing to worry, boy. Ye'll do jus' fine! – FIRS'T YEARS HERE! No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled, gathering more kids. "Here," he looked at Rose. "Ye kids, can take this one." And he pointed to the second-last boat. "No more than four in a boat!"he yelled again at the crowed "HEY YOU THERE!" he marched away from the, towards a group of six that were all trying to get in one boat. "Getoff there! Ye gonna turn yerselves!"

That's when he saw her. She was there, getting into the boat next to the crowded one. Camden Roes. She looked beatifull in her Robes. The moonlight was glimmering of her hair and giving a surreal glow to her plae skin. She was looking at the group that was hoardering the boat with distaste. Albus agreed, it was silly for six people to try and climb into a boat that could only fit four. Unexpectedly she turned her head and her blue eyes locked on Al's green. Albus froze. She smiled at him, but soon looked away as a friend started a coversation.

She smiled at him.

Albus finally smiled back, even though he knew she was no longer looking. She smiled at him. And, oh, what a beatiful smile it was.

"Al! Get in before someone takes your spot!" Rose yelled at him from the boat. Albus obeyed, a gooofy smile on his face. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, but before she could answer the boat swayed slightly at the weight of the fourth person coming in. He was a bulky boy with long dark hair that covered most of his eyes. He sat besided Al.

"Hey! What's your name?" asked Florian as the boy adjusted himself on the boat.

"Dursky. Todd Dursky." His voice was firm and an indicator that he did not want anymore conversarion.

But Albus wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes set on the golden haired beaty that was now moving through the dark waters of the lake. Soon they too started moving.

"So…Anyone know what house they're going to be in?"said Florian, clearly trying to start a conversation. He already knew, from the train ride, Albus' and Rose's house of preference.

"I'll be a Gryffindor! Just like my mum and dad." Said Rose, her nose high up in the air.

"Yeah. I wan't Gryffindor too."said Al, whining slightly from having lost Camden from sight.

"What about you?" Florian asked Todd Dursky.

The boy shrugged. "My parents were Slytherin..so…" he looked back at Florian, as if asking returning the question.

"None of my parents were sorted…so…" Florian shrugged. "But anywhere sounds good. I just hope there's food. I'm starving!" Just as he had said that there was a loud, grave sound that seem to come from beneath their feet. "That wasn't me." There was a moment of grave silence, the four kids loked at each other in horror as the noise grew louder.

In a distance Albus could see waves forming in the lake and soon they felt it. The boat rocked from side to side making the occupants cling to the boarders. "What going on?" Todd asked, his voice trembling. Some girls screamed in a boat in front of them. Suddenly the boat rocked even more violently, almost tipping over as something broke the surface of the water. "What is that?" yelled Dursky pointing at something in the air. Rain started to pour and the noise grew louder.

"It's the Giant Squid!" Rose, who was clutching with both hands on the boarder screamed looking up at the tentacles that hoverd above them dripping water on everyone. There was at least 4 tentacles above water. "She was suppose to be nice!" Rose whinned.

The tentacles then dropped violently onto the water, sending the boat to new violent waves. Screams were heard everywhere. Albus didn't even realise that he, too, was scream for his life as he held on to the boat, Florian had a tight clutch to the seat and sides of the boat, Dursky seemed ready to just drop to the floor as it swayed even more on it's side. Albus' senses only came back to him when he saw a piece of wood floating him by. He knew this meant something bad, but he could put his finger on it. The water started to calm down. The screames lessend. And now Albus was able to see what had happened. Two boats had been broken. Albus' heart pounded. Camden. He tried to look ahead but it was too dark. He could only see some movements in the water, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"The-Ther-There's people in the water!" Dursky studdered. Florian and Rose turned around to see the damage.

"Oh, Merlin!" said Rose, almost getting up from her seat, "Some one has to help them!"

The rain continued to pour as they tried to see who was in the water and how many. "No, look! Some of the boats are taking them in!" Florian pointed out. They could now see it. The kids that had dropped in the water were swimming towards the remaining boats, who were cheering them on and grabbing the hands of those near. "You think everyone's alright?"

"Where's that giant at?" barked Dursky, "Wasn't he suppose to be taking care of us? Make sure we were safe?"

"It's still raining." Rose held out her hand, ignoring Dursky's outburst. The rain was thin now, with only occasional larger droplets. His blood turned cold as realisation stroke him. "Al?" Rose saw the look on his face.

But Albus didn't answere he only, slowly, looked up, confirming his suspicion. The others followed his eyes. "Oh bloody hell!" cussed Dursky.

Two great tentacles were still hovering in the air dangerously, above them. Rose high-pitched screamed sowered throught the air as they dropped heavily on the water just meters in front of them, propeling their boat backwards. A loud CRASH was heard behind and Al knew the last boat had broken. He could hear the screames of the kids and their splashed on the water. He could also hear Hagrid's uncomprehendable screams, probably trying to calm down the squid. When the boat became more stable he opened his eyes he hadn't notice where closed.

"They're there!" yelled Florian. Pointing somewhere behind Albus. "Come on! Swim this way!" he called out.

Albus turned and was now able to se them there was a blond boy close to them, swimming their way but stopping to check behind him "Olivia! Come on!" the boy called to the girl that was right behind him. Albus reached out his hand when he came close enough.

"Come on! Grab my hand!" Albus now realised that the boat hadn't stop moving, it just ketp on his course toward the castle. "Quickly!"

The blond boy grabbed Albus' hand, but before he grabbed onto the boat he held his other had to the girl, Olivia, behind him. She was able to reach the boy, who brought her by the boat. The girl grabbed the side and tried to clim but the boy stopped her. "Don't! You'll turn them over! Just grab on to the side." She did as told and clutches tightly on Florian's side, she was visibly trembling.

Albus tried to pull him closed to the boat, "There's two more!" the boy told Albus. And sure enough there were two other boys, by the look of it, on dark haired and one a bright blond. The dark haired was closer and was swimming hard to reach them but a couple os meters still stood between them. Al held out his arm as far as he could without falling into the water, and the boy held on with one hand and with the other he tried to reach the others, just as he had done with Olivia. Albus was getting tired and frustrated they were so close, yet so far away, they just needed something to reach them.

"Give me your cloak!" yelled Albus from across his sholder. Florian lookd at him like a dear on the spotlight. "Give me your cloak! We'll use it as a rope! Just hand me your damn cloak!" he yelled. Florian shook the surprise look and quickly handed the boy on the water his cloak. The boy throwed towards the dark hair boy, who was able to grab it.

"Got it!" apparently the boy was a short-haired girl, from her high pitched voice. "Scorpius grab my hand!"she yelled to the boy behind her who was able to reach her. Albus was then able to bring the blond boy close, using all his strength to bring them to the boat. Slowly they were able to make their way around the boat leveling the weigh. "Thanks!"said the girl who looked like a boy, Albus recognise her scottish accent as the girl that bought supplies with Neville.

The group fell silent as they were finally able to see the castle. It stood tall above a cliff, they could see the lights on, where Albus believed to be the Great Hall. He couldn't wait to get there, where he imagine it would be warm and bright and where he hoped no Giant Squid could reach. They passed an ivy curtain where was hiden a large openning to a tunnel that carried them to an underground harbor, right underneath the castle. When they got there everyone was already standing on the harbor. A tall man with a recending hair line, and a black goate was there counting those on the harbour, asking questions and making sure everyone was safe. "Where's Hagrid? Where's Professor Hagrid?" he reached Albus's boat helping those that were on the water onto the platform with a simple swish of his wand.

"He was behind us" answered the girl who looked like a boy, Gigi, Albus thought her name to be. As if on cue Hagrid's boat arrived. He was soaking wet, breathing heavilly and he didn't look happy.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" asked the tall wizard.

"Ye saw that?" Hagrid asked briskly frowning at him.

"I was on my way to the Great Hall when I saw the Giant Squib attacking the students!" said the man.

"She wasn't attacking!" answered Hagrid. "She was jus'a bit confuse, is all…" he didn't sound too sure. "Either way, I have to take them to Professor Flitwick. He'll be waiting for 'em."

"I can take them Hagrid. You seem tired." His voice was a lazy drawl, and the man had high arched eyebrows and a long nose giving him a sinister look.

"Tha's alright, Professor Blackwell. I've been doin' this for fifty years. Never failed once! If ye'll excuse me." Hagrid walked pass Professor Blackwell and turned to adress the first years, giving Albus a reasuring smile. "First year this way!" he called loudly, motioning with his hands for everyone to follow him. Slowly they followed after him leaving Professor Blackwell behind.

They followed Hagrid up a passageway on the rock, always keeping Hagrid lantern in their sight. The smell of wet grass meet them at the end of the passageway that leed them right in front of the castle. Rose kept close to Albus as they walked. She trembled with cold, as did Florian who was holding his soaking cloak in his hand. Everyone was solem, there was hardly anyone talking. The excitement seen on the platform seem to have been washed away by the lake's water. There was some girls that were even crying wanting to go back home. Hagrid stood in front of two large oak wood doors, waiting for the student to climb a few steps and form a crowd in front of the doors, and knocked three time. The doors opened and everyone gathered at the door to see what was beyond it. "Here's firs' years, Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, Hagrid!"said a squicky voice, Albus couldn't quite see who it belonged to, "This way please!"

Albus just folowed the crowed as they entered the castle, taking in magnitude of the place. He followed the mass without knowing who Professor Flitwick was. They entered a chamber room that was big enough to fit everyoe confortably. There was a little stage on one end of the room, where the Profesor climbed up so everyone could see him. Professor Flitwick was a tiny little man. He was wearing purple sparkling robes, and had a kind smile to him. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he squealed happily. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. You'll be sorted into your house before taking a seat at your table. The Sorting Ceremoy is very important, the house that you are put under will be like a family while at Hogwarts : you will have classes with our housemates, you will sleep in your house dormitory, and you will spend your free time in your house common room.

"Hogwarts has four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuf, each with a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. You will earn point for your house for you achievements, and the house that, at the end of the year, has most points will win the House Cup. There will be, however, points take for any rule-breaking. I hope each of you contributes with point to whichever house you might be in.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. You'll wait here and I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" and he descende the small stage and when through a different door then the one they had come in. small murmurs of conversation started but overall, everyone was still quiet.

"Hey, Rose? You ok?"Albus asked his cousin who looked nervous. His own nervousness had gonne. His fear of the sorting seemed small near the fear he felt at the lake.

"Yeah, yeah…"she answered absentmindedly, "Just want to get this over with, you know? I wanna go to sleep."

"I wanna be dry." Said Gigi, who was standing next to Florian, trembling and dripping. "I wish I had my ribbon."she said quietly looking at her feet. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, here, I almost forgot. Gigi?" the boy with white-blond hair, Scorpius, came up next to her, making her turn to him, "Must have come undone when we jumped in the water." He raised his hand showing a red ribbon soaking wet. Gigi's eyes widen and she jumped on Scorpius almost falling to the ground, hugging him and chantting "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Gigi grabbed the ribbon and tied it in a bow on her head.

But the bow did nothing to make her look any less of a boy, it looked sloppy on her head, crooked and ugly. This reminded Albus to look for Camden. He found her close to the front and decided this was the best time to talk to her. Nothing like a tragedy to bring people together, right? Wasn't that what Uncle Ron said once?

"Hey, Camden right?" he poked her on the shoulder, she was wet too, but by the look of it, she was in one of the boats that didn't break, "How are you doing? Pretty scary, right? Back at the lack?"

Her eyes locked on his, it never failed to leave him breathless, "I saw the boat in front of me break." She looked scared, "do you think everything is going to be this dangerous?" she asked, her eyes wide. But before he could answere the doors opened and Professor Flitwick called them to form a line and follow him into the Great Hall. A hand grabbed Albus forearm, Rose was obviously not gonna let him go until they were sorted. He took her hand in his and they entered the Great Hall.

It was a huge room with 4 large tables filled with students, above them were banner with the house colors. Albus skimmed the Gryffindor table and saw his cousins waving at him, sending him thumbs up and good luck, James was imitating a snake with his arms, Roxanne, who sat beside him, nudged his ribs with her elbow. Albus smiled and nudged Rose pointing to the table. "Roxy!" she smiled and waved. At the very end of the Great Hall was the staff table, he recognised Hagrid, towering over everyone, sitting at one end. To his side was Albus's godfather, Neville Longbottom, and next to him was a beatiful woman with long dark hair wih a strict face and thin lips. There were other teacher Albus didn't recognize. The man with brown hair that was sitting at the other end of the table was familiar to him but he could tell where exactly he'd seen him. In the center sat the Headmaster, a bald, round man, he had a walrus like mustach and shiny eyes.

Professor Flitwick usher them towards the staff table , where a stool was placed with a hat on top. The Sorting Hat. The muttering stopped and everyone fell silent when the rip at the brim of the hat opened and a deep voice echoed through the Great Hall:

_To those who are old_

_and to those who are young_

_and to those that Hogwarts is a home_

_I'll now tell you about the time_

_When all founders here reside_

_All were welcome, from far and wide_

_But waves of mistrust intercepted that tide_

_A glooming night they had a fight_

_And Slytherin said_

_I'll only teach those with might_

_I'll admit__ the purest of bloods_

_Beacuse the rest I do__ not trust_

_Gryffindor __took__ the bravest _

_For other__s in battle would be turn to dust_

_Ravenclaw __cared__ only__ to__ nest the cleverest_

_She belived that brains was all it takes_

_Kind Hufflepuff d__id not hesitate_

_She took the fair and just_

_And__ all other__ that found in her house__ a place_

_Now place me in between you ears_

_Don't be afraid_

_I shall tell some straight away_

_Others are hard _

_And may take a while_

_So be patient _

_It will not be long_

_I shall tell you exactly where you belong_

The hat ended his song and everyone clapped loudly. Albus noticed that even the first years had clapped, probably relieved that they didn't have to go up against a Giant Squid. Flitwick took out a long parchment and started calling out names. Albus breathed deeply, he was a Potter, so he new, he would probably be one of the last to be called. Rose seemed to be thinking the same thing as Albus as she let ou an exaspereted sigh, looking bored already, dreaming of the feast they knew would be set up for them once sorting is over.

"Ananda, Laskmi!" was the first one to be called, followed by her twin brother Opash, both were immideatly sorted in Ravenclaw. Albus had seen them before, in one of the Christmas party his parents held every year. From what he remember their parents were both great researchers of accient magic. Three Hufflepuffs were sorted in a row, the last one was the blond boy Albus had helped in the lake. Gentle Cockfoster walked rather shyly to the stool, very aware of the snickering his name received. Albus was sure he would go in Gryffindor, he thought the boy had been brave at the lake, but the Hufflepuff house cheered him on whe he sat down at their table.

The first Gryffindor was Emill Codd. Apparently he had been in one of the broken boats, much like Gentle, he was dripping water all over the floor and stool. He had dark blond hair that was sticking to his forhead and cheeks, he had a round nouse and beady eyes. The Gryffindor applauded loudly, and as he made his way to the table they shook hands with the boy and clapped him on the back. Albus couldn't wait to be there. He decided that when he got sorted in Gryffindor he would look directly at James as if to say "I told you so!"

Slytherin, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs were all called. Albus had stopped paying attention to the names. He recognized some of them from parties, or Ministry's Barbecue they had every once in a while, they were children of infuenced people, people who worked at the ministry, probably some of their parents even were in the war. but he never cared to know their names. He hardly ever mingled in social events. He did remember Lawrence Fisherman, they used to play together, but Rose had gotten into a fight with him when they were 9 and she made him chose between him and her. It was silly, and Albus regretted choosing Rose, Lawrence was a cool kid. But at the time, Albus had chosen Rose because she was family, and family was the most important thing in the world. It came to no surprise that Lawrence got sorted into Ravenclaw, he was always very smart and was able to come up with the most elaborated pranks Albus had ever seen. Yeah, he missed playing with Lawrence.

After a Gryffindor ( "Fleetwood, Ina!"), a Hufflepuff ("Geller, Robin!") and a Slytherin ("Goreditch, Gertrude!"), came Olivia Gunn's turn. She was the girl that Gentle had helped. Her hair was long and black and it laid messly over her drentched robes, her skin was a pale white with some freckles, her blues eyes looked scared as she walked to the stool. The hat took a while to decide but eventually place her in Ravenclaw. She walked over to her table hugging from cold, but soon Victoir was by her side, waved her wand and he girl was dry again, a healthy pink returning to her cheeks.

Albus looked past the Ravenclaw table and saw the Slytherins, there he notice Todd Dursky, the boy he shared a boat with was sitting happily already making friends with older students. Albus sighed again. He was getting tired of waiting. Rose poked him. "Look, their already in the L's"she pointed out as a skinny boy was called to the stool

"Lorden, Rusticuss!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick. The boy almost tripped on his own legs on the way to the stool. He was tall, much taller then the rest of the first years, and apparently very clumsy. The hat didn't hesitate and the house of Gryffindor was quickly called, receiving many applauses from the respectable table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Rose elbowed him, hissing in his ear, "that's the boy Dad pointed out at King's Cross" he was also the boy they had saved at the lake. He remebered the white-blond hair and Gigi calling out his name. He was also the boy that had remember to get Gigi's ribbon out of the water. "Daddy said I had to beat him in every subject." Rose continued. It hadn't escaped Albus attention that his parents didn't like the Malfoys, but Albus had no grudge agains the boy. Aunt Mya, herself said that they shouldn't compete against each other.

The hat was taking a long time, and Malfoy had closed his eyes in concentration, finally, the brim ripped open as the hat called "Gryffindor!"

The gryffindor table cheered loudly then ever, throwing hands in the air. Albus even heard a "Yeah!" coming from the staff table, where he found his godfather, Neville throwing fists in the air and laughing loudly. He received a murderous glare from a woman sitting beside him. Notecing the death glare coming from his colleague, Neville cleared his thoat, and just clapped politly, but wasn't able to hide his look of pride. Albus wondered why everyone made such a fuss about the boy. He wanted that too, to be cheered on like that as he got sorted into his house.

Four more people were sorted, but Albus didn't pay attention. The butterflyes on his stomach were fluttering violently, soon he was going there, and now he was scared. "Potter, Albus!" Professor Flitwick called. Rose squeezed his hand slightly then let go. As he was walking to the stool he could hear some wolf whitles coming from the red and gold table. He knew James was there, watching him. When he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head he locked his eys with James. James made the same gesture he'd done when Albus entered the Hall, but it didn't effect Albus. He was positive where he would go.

"_Ahh, you have no doubts I see.."_ Spoke the hat into his head.

"_Nope. I know I belong in Gryffindor."_ He answered back.

"_Well, I do agree with you. You have all a Gryffindor is. Suppose there is no need for discussion! You'll be agreat wizard in – _GRYFFINDOR" he called out the house name loud and clear for everyone to hear. Albus had kept his eyes open to see James reaction and it wasn't disapointing. James jumped on the bench screaming "His my brother! That's my brothet! AL! You're a GRYFFIN' AL! WOOO!"

Albus also heard his Godfather's cheer behind him, and in front of him the whole house was clapping loundly and cheering as the second Potter walked to the table. He shook coutless hands and finally reached James, whispering "I told I'd be in Gryffindor!" before leaving him and seating at the end with the rest of first years. There stood Scorpius, with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey!" he greeted the blond boy.

"Quite a welcome, hm?" Scorpius said.

"Your's was bigger!" he pointed out. It was true, Scorpius reception had been louder than Albus'. Albus' reception was only loud because James kept screaming.

"Yeah! Why did you get a big welcome?"asked the clumsy tall guy, Rusticuss.

"First Malfoy ever to be sorted outside of Slytherin!" he spoke it with pride. People at the table Oh'ed.

"Is that a big thing?" asked Emill, obviously confused.

"The Malfoys are one of the last pureblood family. They've been around for centuries! Isn't that right?" said Rusticuss.

Scorpius nodded, "Seven centuries to be exact. And all sorted into Slytherin. Except for me!" he had a smug look to his face, a look of satisfaction.

"Cool!" said Emill, still a bit confused.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called, making Albus look at the fron of the Great Hall. His heart dropped. There, getting down from the stool and walking to the Badger House, in all her golden glory was Camden. He hadn't heard Flitwick call her, and he felt guilty for missing her Sorting. He followed her until she sat down with some of the first years Hufflepuffs, Gentle Cockfoster greeted her. She should have been in Gryffindor. He was going to walk her to class and maybe even carry her book for her. But now Gentle was going to be the one to do that. He would never have an oportunity to talk to her. She laughed at something he said, it was all too much for Albus so he turned back to his House table. He heard Professor Flitwick call Florian up to the stool, he looked up, managing to send a smile towards his friend's way. Florian saw Albus and sent him a thumbs up, but after a while the Hat called "HUFFLEPUFF!" Albus stood ther mouth open. Florian sent him an apologetic smile and walked to the table.

Camden was in Hufflepuff. Florian was in Hufflepuff. He was friends with Florian. At least he still considered to be friends with Florian. He hoped they could still be friends even though they were in different houses. And with Florian in the same house as Camden, then maybe Albus would have his chance to talk to her! A smile formed on his face as he turned yet again back to his table and in front of him sat Gigi. "What are you doing here?" he blured out without thinking.

"I got sorted in Gryffindor!" Her hair was still dripping with water and the ungly ribon was as crooked as ever from having the hat on her head.

"Weasley, Rose!" there was only two people left, Rose and a girl that were her hair in plaits. Rose walked to the stool determinedly. The hat didn't take long to sort Rose. Everyone knew where she would go. So it was no surpire when the hat called Gryffindor. The table clapped and someone yelled "I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Rose didn't mind the lack of cheering. She walked past her cousins, kissing the on the cheek and greeting them before she sat beside Albus. "I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" Albus told her.

"I knew you would be too."

**A chapter a little longer this time, but i'm very happy with it. I know Albus' sorting was fast, usually in other fics they have this really lengthy conversation between Albus and the hat, but I just felt that Albus would always be sorted right away, be one of the quick ones, you know? it just seem right to me..**

**anyway, next chapter is the first day at Hogwarts...**

**hope you guys are enjoying! **

**and don't forget to review!**


	5. At The Breafast Table

– CHAPTER FIVE –

AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE

After the Sorting Ceremony Headmaster Slughorn rose from his seat, welcoming the students back "Welcom all, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we dig in the start of term feats I would like to make quick announcements! First I would like to welcome and congratulate all the first year into making in their House! That will be your home here at Hogwarts, secondly, I'd like to welcome back the older students to another year!

"On another note, I would also like to remind students that the Forbbiden Forest is...well..er...Forbbiden... and in your common room you'll find the list of banned objects...it's quite extense so I won't take your time listing them all. And now, without further ado: Enjoy your meal!" he raised his arms and food appeard in front of them.

Albus mouth watered, it was just like the meals they would have whenever Nana Weasly decided to assemble the family. "Look at all this food! Is it real?" Gigi, who was sitting directly in front of Albus, had an eufoic look to her as she took in every meal in front of her with her eyes.

"Of course it's real! I'd try the pork, Roxy tells me it's the best!" Rose said already filling her plate with potato, beans and gravy.

"I've never seen this much food!" Gigi, quickly took Rose's advice and served a large piece of pork and a mountain of smashed potato in her plate. Albus looked around him and saw that everyone was digging in their meal.

Taking advantage that everyone was preocupied with their plate Albus turned to look at the Hufflepuff table. There he found Camden, eating like a true lady. He couldn't tell what was on her plate but at least she hadn't served herself to half of the potatoes like Gigi had. He wanted to be there. He looked back at Gigi. He wanted to be with Camden. Camden didn't have gravy splatter on her cheek, and she most deffinetly wasn't using her sleave as napkin. Why couldn't he be be there with the pretty girl? Instead he was stuck looking the the flat chested, short haired, boy looking girl pour and insane amout of mustard on her pork chopps. He never put much thought about being a Hufflepuff, never cared much about the badger house, but in that moment – as he watched Gigi's disguting behavior and Rose's nagging – he wanted to be a Hufflepuf as bad as he had wanted to be a GryffindoruffHUffjdhd.

The meal went without any great occurances. Gigi managed to get gravy on anyone sitting in a 2 meter radius of her. Rose yelled at her. Emill laughed histerrically, since he was sitting the farthest he got away gravy free. Scorpius stole her pudding in revenge, she got gravy on his hair, but she just laughed and grabbed more pudding. Rusticuss only noticed he had gravy on his robes because Rose pointed it out to him, he laughed too and licked it off, receiving a disgusting look from Rose. Albus, who had gotten some on his eye, just glared at her, but it didn't seem to reach her.

In the end, Rusticuss and Gigi had a burping contest, Scorpius tried to join in but couldn't stop laughing, Emill seemed ready to pass out from so much food, and Rose kept sending Gigi and Rusticuss occasional "Gross", "Disgusting", and "Eww"s. Professor Slughorn stood once again, calling to an end the Star of Term Feast. He said some more words of welcom and warning but nobody seemed to be listening, and soon everybody was realeased to go to their dormitories.

"First years here with me!" Called the Gryffindor Head Girl, a black girl with cornrows and full bushy hair."I'm Bristol Jordan, and I'm the Gryffindor Head Girl. If you have any trouble at all you can come to me or to the Head Boy, Alfonso Peni."she pointed to the boy staning next to her. He had delicate features, black hair and dark blue eyes. "Now if you follow us we'll show you to the comon room." Someone, sounding suspiciously like James, yelled behind them "PARTY!". She ignored him and ushered the first years across the castle.

They went up various flight of stairs, some of them moved, other stood still, and some had vanishing steps. The portraits were everywhere, they moved and talked cheerfully, welcoming the first years. They even met the Gryffindor house ghost: Nearly Headless Nick. Ina Fleetwood and Eulalia Xelusidas screamed when he walked through the wall in front of them. Albus heard Scorpius ask Gigi if she wasn't scared, she shook her head "I'm from Edinburgh. Born, bread and buttered there. Can't call yourself an Edinburgher if you're scared of ghosts."she answered.

They finally reached the large portrait of The Fat Lady, the door to the Gryffindor common room. "So, this is the entrance to the common room."said Alfonso Peni, "There is a password that opens the door, they change every once in a while, so you have to pay attention. There will be a list of them posted on the wall inside. We strongly advice that you don't write them down on parchment, anyone can enter if they have the password. The password for now is _Alihotsy_" the portray swung side reveling a round openning. Inside most of the Gryffindor had already arrived and was packed with people.

Albus stepped in taking in the room, it was decoratd with red and gold, banners showing the lion glimmer the walls , there were tapestries on the wall decorated with lions, forrest and unicorns. It wa beatiful. The fireplace was already lit and gave the room a warm, cozy feeling. James was fast to spot: he was standing on one of the sofas arms, locked with Lucy, dancing can-can. Sweets, James' best friend, hoocked his arms in Lucy free arm and join the dance all the while singing the old Hogwarts song. Students nearby cheered them on, joining in the song.

As they walked in further the room, everybody congratulated them on the sorting, Scorpius got most of the attention. "I still don't get it." Said Emill, who had now taked seat in a near by couch, "You wizards take this house thing really seriously, don't you?"

"Everbody to bed! Classes start tomorrow!" Bristol Jordan started batting everyone away to their dormitories. Albus saw that some of the prefect were helping her but other seemed to be enjoing the party.

Alfonso Peni turned to Albus and other first year that were near. "Boys dormitories are on the left, and girl are on the right. You'll find that your thing are already there. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow morning breakfest starts at 8, and that's when the Head of the house give us our scheduel."

Albus didn't wait for the others, he waved Rose bye and headed to the dormitories. Last he saw of her she had sat down beside Roxy by the fire. Albus' bed was the first on to the left. His tawny owl, Nimbus, was already there, sleeping in his cage, set on top of his trunk. Emill followed Albus inside and found his stuff oposite Albus. "I have to get out of this clothes."he said gesturing to his wet robes.

"Were you in one of the broken boats?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, right at front. Ina's boat helped us. It was pretty scary." Emill pulled his robes ove his head. He was wearing muggle clothes underneath.

Albus changed to his pijamas. He felt tired suddenly and wanted nothing more than to sleep on his cozy four poster bed. This was going to be his home for seven years. The thought used to scare him, but now it didn't. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. He felt at home.

The next morning Albus woke up with someone pushing his shoulder.

"Potter?" said a voice Albus assumed belonged to the person who was nudging him.

"Wha? 'm awake. Go away." Albus mumbled. _Five more minutes_, Albus thought.

"You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get up. They're giving the scheadules today."

Scheadules? Albus woke with a jolt, jumping to a standing position. He could hear adrenaline ringing in his ear. "I'm at Hogwarts." He mumbled, remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. "I have to ge dressed!"

Scorpius didn't even get a chance to understande what Albus was saying. The black haired boy started rummuging through his trunk looking for his robes, not even looking up at Scorpius. "You ok mate?" asked Scorpius.

Albus looked at him, noticing the boy for the first time. His eyes were wide and still a but dazed with sleep. "Yeah, yeah" he run his hand through his hair, _ Where's Florian?_ "What time is it?"

"Quarter passed eight." Aswered Scorpius.

_Oh, right Florian got sorted in Hufflepuff..._ Albus was starting to get his focus back. "Ok, I need to get dressed." He said again, still not leaving his spot by the trunk.

"Get your robe, Potter, your tunic, and put them on." Scorpius said, slowly, making sure to pronounce each word clearly. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

He was now alone, Albus noticed. Everyone was probably in the Great Hall eating breakfast and getting their scheadules. Except for Scorpius, who was waiting for him in the common room...or had he meant downstairs in the Great Hall? Didn't matter, Albus needed to get dress. Fast After the inicial slow thought process, his mind started to work better. It was always like this for him in the morning, acting like a zombie in the first hour. When he washed his face his mind was clear and alert. Albus looked at himself in mirror. A smiled formed his lips. He looked at the red tunic with pride. Gryffindor. Just like his father. He made a mental note to write a letter to his parents.

All refreshed and looking smart, Albus set his owl, Numbus, out to hunt and darted to the comon room. Scorpius was there as he promised, waiting for him, and lying on the couch next to him was Gigi, trying to get a little extra sleep before heading to breakfast. "Everyone else is already at breakfast?" Albus asked.

"Some have already gotten back. I think we are the last ones to go down. Gigi, wake up." He pushed the couch with his foot, not bothering with waking her gently.

"Wha?" she rose from the couch trying to smooth out her crumpled clothes, ignoring her hair that had one side raised, "I've got the worst roommates. They didn't even bother to wake me up on time. If it wasn't for Elliot, I'd probably still be sleeping."

Scorpius was already with the portrait open when Albus felt the need to ask, "Who's Elliot?" he certenly doesn't remember anyone in the cerimony called Elliot.

"He's my pet rabbit." She said. Scorpius turned from the door, raising and eyebrow.

"You brought a pet rabbit?" Albus asked, "I thought we're only allowed to bring either a cat, an owl or a toad."

"Well I didn't have a cat, and owl or a toad. I have a rabbit, so Professor Longbottom allowed me to bring him." She bent ove, looking for something under the couch. "Come on Elliot, we're gonna have breakfast!"

"I wanted a rat." Said Scorpius, now standing by Albus's side, looking curiously at Gigi trying to persuade her rabbit to get out from underneath the couch. "You can bring rats too. Guess you can bring anything if you can carry it. But Dad convinced me in getting a cat. But i don't think my cat likes me very much. Haven't seen him since i got here."

Gigi was on her knees pulling on something with great strenght, and out came a huge black furry thing. "AAHHHHH" Albus and Scorpius jumped back screaming. "That is NOT a rabbit!" yelled Albus.

"He's a Giant French lop Rabitt. Though when we bought him he was a really tiny thing." Gigi struggled to get up holding him in her arms. The rabbit would easy reach her chest if he were to stand on his hind legs. She manage to swing him over her shoulder while supporting his hind legs with both her arms, she obviously had practice with the huge animal. "Let's go to breakfast, I'm starvig!" with that she walked past them.

"I'm gonna have nightmares with that thing." Scorpius said, grimmacing.

As they walked down the hallways both Albus and Scorpius kept a safe distance from Gigi and her monster. Neither could get their eyes away from the rabbit. His long ear swayed to the side as Gigi kept walking, every now and them she made him jump a little as to accomodate him in her arms. From where the boys stood it always seemd like Elliot was ready to attack them, starring at them with his beady little black shiny eyes. "I suppose that brings down the theory that 'if you can carry it, you can bring it'." Scorpius whispered to Albus.

She only placed him down when they reached the bottom of the stairs. And to the boy's surprise Elliot was very well trained and followed Gigi like a dog. _He's deffinatly got the size for it,_ thought Albus.

At the table, Albus noticed, Rose was already there and was almost finished with her food. "What _is _that thing?" she asked as Albus sat across from her, Gigi on his right and Scorpius on his left.

"Elliot." Answered Albus, "A giant something something frech rabbit."

"Giant French lop Rabbit. It's not that hard to remmember, you know." Gigi nagged as she tried to have Elliot to sit at the table, receiving many complaits from her fellow Gryffindor. "He's very clean, I'll have you know!" she said to an older girl who shrieked. Rose didn't waste any time and was aleady sending her disgusted glares.

"The table is no place for animal." she said to Gigi. Gigi didn't reply – which, Albus knew, would only make Rose dislike her even more – she was now trying to get him to stay put under the table, giving him a plate of food that magically appeared with all things, Albus guessed, rabbits ate.

Rose chose to ignor her and turned to look back at her cousin, "You're late. Professor Longbottom already handed out the schedules. Here we have Herbology first thing with him."she handed the paper for him to take a look. Before he could se what else he had for the rest of the week as shadow came over him.

"Hello, Albus. Nice of you to join us on this lovely morning."

"Hi Neville!" Albus smiled at his Godfather.

"Professor Longbottom, please. We're in school now." He's tone was serious but he had a kind smile on his face. "Here is your schedules." He handed a parchment to Albus, Scopius and Gigi. "And how are you doing, Miss St. Claire?" he turned to Gigi.

"My roommates didn't wake me up! I was all alone in the dormitories, and none of them waited for me." She complained. Nevilles was taken aback, not realy expecting her to have anything bad to say about Hogwarts in the first day. Rose, however, was very fast to answere to the acusations.

"We tried waking her, Professor, but she just kept snorring and sending us away!" the other girls that shared the dormitories sent "yeah's" of agreement to Roses'defence

"I do not snore!" Gigi talked back, and before the girl could start their bickering, Neville intervined

"Woa, calm down. You are gonna share your rooms for 7 years, and on the first day you're ready to start bickering? That's not a good way to start the term. Hopefully you'll figure out a way to settle this diferences. I don't want to hear anymore about this. You're house mates, start acting like it." He gave a stern glare to the girls and left.

Gigi looked lost and Rose looked tryimph, the other looked ashamed. Albus looked over at Scopius, the boy just shrugged and shook his head, he didn't know what had happened either. Albus took the advantage of the silence in the first years end of the table to write a letter to his parents. If he was fast enough, he would have time to go to the owlry and get his letter sent.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! It's really cool here, except for the part where we got attacked by the Giant Squid when we were crossing the lake...did that happened to you? Anyway, my roommates are nice. It kind of feels like home here, especially with all my cousins appearing from behind every corner. And right now I'm heading to Neville's class. Ops, I mean, Professor Longbottom. I have to go now. Send my love to Lilly! _

_Your's truelly Gryffindor son,_

_Albus S. Potter_

When he finished he folde and placed it in his pockets. "Is that a letter to you parents?" asked Rose, "I've already wrote to mine. I told them all about what happened at the lake yesterday."

"Yeah, me too. I got to go. Nimbus is probably at the owlry, I'll run over there to send them before class." He took a last gulp of his pumpkin juice and a last bite from his waffles and left the table, "See you at class,! Bye Scorpius!" he tapped the boy on the back causing him to choke on his juice, and waved to his cousin.

"I'll save you a seat!" Rose yelled as Scorpius coughed uncontrollably.

He felt sory for Scorpius but couldn't stop now, if he wanted to be on time for class he had to run fast. He walked out the door and stopped. _Where_ was the owlry? Comming out of the Great Hall behind him was the Ravenclaw prefect. "Hey! Excuse me! Where's the owlry?"

**A/N: wow, ok I took a long time to write this chapter! and i'm not even happy with it...but anyway hope you guys liked it either way. **

**I'm here for some pretty big announcements to all of you who are keeping up with this.**

**As you may, or may have not, noticed I changed the title. I've been meaning to do it for a while but always had second thoughts. I fought a lot with the idea of putting "Albus Potter and the'' in front of the title...but , alas, i think it fits with what I want to do ( which is write all 7 years of Albus's school days).**

**Also, I've been trying to get this story going regularly but I won't be posting for another 2 months. the reason for this is because I'm planning on entering the Nanowrimo contest (all those who like writting should check it out .org). I have an idea of a book I want to write so I'm gonna take this time to get that project going. The contest challeges you to write a novel in a month, it's not at all about the quality, it's just about getting the 50,000 words count. it's just to get people writting. So the contest doesn't open until November (that means that whatever i write now won't count for the contest) but i want to take this time to really plot out my novel ( i did the same thing for this fanfic, i plotted everything out before writting, even the second and third books are already half wat plotted) that's why i won't be posting this month, or the next. **

**well that's it for this lengthy Author's note, thank you everyone that's following this, hope you keep following, because there is more to come. and as always place your thoughts on the Reviews, I would love to know your thoughts on this story or whatever you feel like sharing!**

**stay safe! bye!**


End file.
